Sweet tooth
by J96C
Summary: Its surprising how one evening, baking desserts, can bring two people together. Review! M for furture chapter. STILL GOING ON
1. Chocolate Pie

"Damnit! Why am i stuck with you." Edward complained as he was driving with Mustang back to his house.

"It's not like i want to spend my Saturday afternoon baking a cake with you either Fullmetal." Roy said irritatingly.

"I just don't understand why Hawkeye couldn't of baked it of even just bought one." Ed sighed.

...flashback...

"Ok Havoc you're in charge of getting the decorations with Falman, Breda you're in charge of calling everyone, Fuery you're in charge of food with Al, and Roy and Edward you're in charge of baking the cake and all thee other desserts." Hawkeye ordered.

"WHAT? I'm NOT baking a fucking cake with this bastard." Edward yelled.

"I second that!" Roy squeezed in.

"Why cant you? Your a girl so your naturally better at cooking and baking than a-" Hawkeye pulled out her gun and placed the tip gently on Ed's temple.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" Edward kept quiet.

"All right lets make this the best birthday party for Black Hayate ever!"

...end of flashback...

Edward and Roy pulled up to his mansion.

"Whoa." Edward said starring at Mustangs 'house'.

"Lets hurry and get this over with."

Roy led them into his kitchen...which was probably the size of Ed's entire apartment.

"I'll grab the ingredients while you read them off?" Roy said while Ed nodded.

"Ok. Sugar, eggs, flour, vegetable oil, baking powder, vanilla, and milk." Ed read while Roy grabbed all the items.

"Ok. lets get started."

"I call cracking the eggs!" Roy laughed.

"Your such a child!" Roy teased.

"Shut up." Edward mumbled with a cute blush.

"Wait Fullmetal, look at me."

"NO."

"Awe come on." Roy said with a smile. He smoothly placed his finger under Ed's chin.

"Please?" Roy asked again while leading Edwards face upwards towards his. "Your blushing!"

"N-NO I'M NOT!"

"Ha ya you are!" Ed smacked Roys hand away from him.

"Leave me alone you bastard!"

"Or what?" Roy said in his low voice cornering Ed between the counter and his hips. Ed forcefully pushed away from Roy.

"Stop it you perv! We have to finish the cake before Riza shoots us in the-" Roy cornered Ed again while cutting Ed off by whispering in his ear. "Cock?" Roy's low whisper sent severe chills down Eds back. And it didn't help Roy's hand was playing with Ed's member through his pants.

'I'm stuck with the kid, might as well have fun." Roy thought.

"Ed you have some cake batter on your face." Roys warm tongue slid across Eds cheek.

"..."

"Really?...The silence treatment?"

"..."

"Fine lets finish the cake!" Roy yelled sarcastically while backing off the underage boy, "But you should know, I always get what I want." Roy finished with a smirk.

'Shit' Ed thought.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Uh oh!" Roy yelled trying to cause a scene. Ed turned around only to find red wine spilled all over the Colonels shirt.

"Guess ill have to take it off." Roy said while stripping off his shirt. Oh boy. Ed quickly turned his face away.

"Don't be shy Ed, I know you wanna look." Roy said smiling. Ed looked at the brownie batter in the bowl in front of him, then smiled.

Ed lifted a spoon full of batter and turned around and cocked his eyebrow.

"What was that?" Ed asked with a cute we-both-know-what-I'm-about-to-do smile.

"..." Roy didn't say anything.

"Really?...The silence treatment?" Ed laughed while he shot a big glob of brownie batter at Roy's chest. Roy looked up at the ceiling at said, "He did not." Ed laughed some more. "You asked for it!" Ed turned around to scoop up more batter but when he turned around Roy smashed a chocolate pie in his face. While Roy licked his fingers he laughed. Ed walked over with his spoon full of brownie mix and tried to smear it on Roys face but Roy grabbed his hand.

"I don't think so." Roy whispered. So with Eds other hand he wiped the pie of his face then rubbed it all over Roy's.

"Fair enough." Roy nodded. Roy went of to get a towel to clean them off a little. When he was about to pass it to Ed he slipped knocking Ed down with Roy on top of him.

"Ow" Ed complained. Roy set a hand beside Ed to lift himself up but slipped again.

"Ow" Roy complained this time. Roy looked up and gently placed his lips onto Eds tasting the sweet pie all over him. This sweet butterfly kisses heated up... a lot. The two men ferociously made out for quit some time.

"Lets move this to the shower?" Roy asked. Ed nodded silently.

t.b.c

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**So this is my new story! yaay! This while be a short cute story with five or six chapters depending how many people like it.**

**For those of you who read Its Complicated I'm almost done with the final chapter! Sorry it's taking this long I'm kind of slow and lazy.**

**I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU READERS! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF ANY COUPLES FROM FMA THAT YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A ONE SHOT FROM, THANK YOU!**

**I DONT RE READ MY STORY AFTER I SPELL CHECK IT ONLINE SO LET ME KNOW OF ANY MISTAKES IN MY STORY, THANK YOU!**


	2. Fortune Cookies

Both men, while their lips were still fighting, stumbled to the shower knocking over; lamps, coat racks, vases, anything really...

"Mmmm Roy." Ed moaned. Ed jumped and wrapped his legs around Roy waist, while Roy helped support him putting placing his hands on Ed's ass. :) :) :) GO ROYxED!

Roy Slammed Ed into to bathroom door, so caught up in his actions he forgot to open it.

"Owww." Ed complained.

"What?" Roy murmured and he started kissing Ed's jaw line and neck.

"The fuckin doorknob is jabbing into my back." Roy stopped for a moment then apologized, "My bad." Ed opened the door and both of them fell backwards onto the floor. Roy resumed to lick and suck off the variety of dessert mixtures off Eds face and neck. "mmmmm" Ed cried out as Roy started to pinch Eds nipples. Ed bucked his hips to start rubbing his cock against Roy's.

"A-ah Ed" Roy whispered. It took a lot of courage for Roy to stop, but he did. He hopped to his feet leaving Ed on the ground propped up on his elbows, with a questioned look on his face.

"Get undressed." Roy ordered, while he started up the shower. While the shower was heating up he started to undress himself as well. He looked over at Ed who was taking his sweet time.

"Could you be any slower?" Roy complained.

"I'm sure i could if you ask again." Ed said with a smirk. Roy rolled his eyes, then he notices Ed was being a little shy about taking off his boxers.

"Need help?" Roy asked sarcastically, making Ed blush.

"Look there is absolutely no reason to be shy Ed, OK?" Roy said trying to comfort the young boy.

"Shuddup" Ed mumbled. Roy sat besides Ed and looked at him.

"We don't have to do this, don't feel like I'm making you." Ed would not look at him.

"Lets call it a night." Roy concluded. Ed nodded. Roy kissed Ed on his forehead.

"Ill drive you home."

"What about the desserts?"

"Id rather be shot it my head than hurt you Edward." Ed smiled and turned his head and gave Roy a hug.

* * *

**A/N **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER **

**SORRY FOR TEASING YOU! :) :) :) SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE I MOVED SO IVE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN THINGS. R&R**


	3. AN PLEASE READ

Wow... Its definitely been a while.

I recently had a family member pass away so Ive taken a break from , but no worries I'm back!

I'm very sorry its been a while but I've been in mourning so forgive me!** I do have more chapters for this story that I'm very excited to write!** It will be up A.S.A.P (within a couple of days) Sorry again for making you guys wait, but i want to thank you all for the nice reviews you've given me. Thank you.


	4. Red Velvet Cake

Roy and Ed drove home in silence. Ed was sitting right next to Roy with Roy's arm around him.

They hit a red light and Roy buried his face in Eds hair and mumbled, "You smell so good" Ed smiled and looked up at him. Roy smiled back and kiss Eds neck before he stepped on the gas. They finally arrived to Eds house, and before Ed climbed out Roy grabbed his arm and kissed him.

"Goodnight Ed." Roy smiled.

Ed sighed and smiled back, "Goodnight."

The next morning...

Riza barged through Roy's door.

"Good morning sir!" Riza sang in a joyful tone.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Roy looked a little confused.

"How are the desserts coming along?" Everything got serious all of a sudden.

Roy didn't panic. "Very well, the party is tonight correct?"

"Mmhmm, be sure to get them at my house by six got it?" Riza almost threatened.

"Got it." Roy smiled and winked.

Not to long after Roy's phone rang.

"Colonel Mustang speaking." Roy introduced himself.

"Oh hey Roy,"

"Hey Ed,how are you this morning?" Roy asked while signing some paperwork.

"Good good! Um how about you?" Ed really didn't know where he was going with this conversation.

"Very well. Don't worry about the desserts i have it taken care of"

"Oh really? Thanks Roy, and listen about last night I'm sorry things didn't exactly go the w-"

"Hey how bout we talk about this some other time! And before I forget I need your report in an hour!" Roy almost yelled. He didn't want any military officers listening in.

"Ya uh sure...see you in an hour i guess?" Ed said before he hung up.

It didn't take Ed an hour to get there though. He was there in twenty minutes.

"Hey" Ed said in a cool tone as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "So what was that about?" Ed asked with his eyebrow quirked. (i think that's the word?)

"I just didn't want anyone to listen through our conversation, that's all" Roy smile and walked over to sit next to Ed on the couch.

"Oh" Ed said while nodding his head, "Anyway as i was saying I'm sorry things didn't really end so well last night."

"Don't worry about it" Roy soothed. "To be honest I'm kinda glad we stopped"

"Ya? How come?"

"Well because I would have been to caught up in things to say this," Roy cupped his hand around Eds cheek and turn his head so they were looking at each eye to eye, "I..." But when Roy starred into Eds golden eyes he froze."I think your a very attractable person." Roy quickly turned away.

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome," Roy stood up and walked over to sit in his chair, "You should probably get going its getting late."

"What?" Ed laughed. "Its ten in the morning!" Roy didn't laugh though.

Ed made his way to Roy and got on top of his lap then lightly hugged his arms around Roy's neck.

"Whats wrong?" Ed asked. Roy almost immediately threw Ed off of him.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to get going." Ed looked back at him with a hurt expression on his face.

"Yea well screw you Mustang." Ed stormed off. 'why is he being such a jerk' Ed thought.

Roy sighed. He knew exactly why he got mad at Ed. Ed was the only person that made him...think. Roy had to think about the right things to say,do,eat,drink, and everything else. With everyone else Roy just 'knew' what to do. No one has ever gave Roy butterflies like Ed did. Roy smiled to himself 'Im so selfish...I cant handle not being in charge so i get angry' Roy got up and grabbed his jacket to go chase after Ed.

"Havoc do you know where Fullmetal went?"

"Ya he went to go catch up with his brother and Falman at the market." Roy nodded and left.

"Wait Colonel it about to rain!"

"And?" Roy asked, but Havoc just smiled.

"O shut up Havoc!" Roy yelled and stormed out the door. Havoc laughed.

...

Roy saw Ed walking on the side walk and pulled up next to him.

"Need a ride?" Roy asked.

"Not from you" Ed said coldly and kept on walking.

"Its raining Ed. Your gonna get a cold."

"I dont care"

"Riza will kill you if you miss the party tonight because of a little cold you know."

Ed stopped. "Fine." Ed got into the car. "I need to go the market a couple of blocks South."

"No you don't." Roy said and turned off the engine and locked the door. (CREEPY!)

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Roy said and placed his hand in Eds.

"Stop it you perv!" Ed yelled and quickly moved his hand.

"Ed I'm trying to talk to you!" Roy said by grabbing Ed shoulders and trying to turn Ed to face him.

"I don't care!" Ed yelled fighting back.

"Would you stop it!" After a minute of struggling Roy somehow ended up on top of Ed.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Ed said squirming around under Roy.

"B-because!" Roy yelled back.

"I don't understand why you cant unde-" Roy totally ignored what Ed was saying and blurted out,

"Because i Love you!" Ed gasped and widened his eyes.

"I love you Ed." Roy said letting go of Eds wrists and backing down.

"**I love you**" He whispers one more time.

T.B.C

* * *

**I know i know! I'm slow... don't hate me!**

**Reviews make the world go round! R&R**


End file.
